l'amour de hermione
by lilidu57yutz
Summary: Bonjour je vais écrire dans un premier temp une fistion sur Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue elle s'appelle l'amour d'Hermione
1. prologue

Prologue

Harry Potter avait passé son dernier été chez les Dursley. Avant cela, il avait trouvé les 7 horcruxes et il avait tué Voldemort qui était très affaibli. Harry était maintenant à Godric's Hallow. Il était allé voir les tombes de ses parents. Il avait fait rebâtir la maison de ses parents à l'identique. Ses amis l'avaient accompagné lors de son passage au cimetière. Pour la maison de Sirius, il l'avait offerte à Lupin et Tonk. Harry mesurait maintenant 1m80, avait toujours les cheveux noirs en bataille et portait toujours ses lunettes. Il était assez musclé.

Ron Weasley aida le Survivant à détruire tous les horcruxes et à tuer les mangemorts qui s'opposaient à eux. Il habitait maintenant avec Harry à Godric's Hallow. En effet, son meilleur ami le lui avait proposé et il a évidemment tout de suite accepté. Pendant les vacances, il avait revu Lavande Brown et ils ressortaient ensemble. Ron mesurait 1m80, les cheveux courts et assez musclé.

Hermione Granger était également présente lors de la bataille finale. Maintenant elle était soulagée que cette guerre soit finie. Elle habitait toujours chez ses parents. Elle avait changé pendant les vacances. Ses cheveux étaient enfin dociles et Hermione pouvait faire toutes les coiffures qu'elle souhaitait. Ses seins étaient bien proportionnés et avaient de belles formes. Sa taille était fine et elle avait de longues jambes. Elle mesurait à présent 1m70. Côté vêtement, elle portait ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait en profiter à Poudlard étant qu'elle pouvait porter ce qu'elle voulait en 7ème année.

Et voilà ce qu'était devenu nos trois héros. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au quai 93/4 pour leur dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Indications :

H : Hermione Granger

HP : Harry Potter

R : Ron Weasley

G : Ginny Weasley

D : Drago Malfoy

L : Luna Lovegood

LB : Lavande Brown

S : Severus Rogue

A : Albus Dumbledore

M : Minerva MacGonagall

RL : Remus Lupin


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Discussion dans le poudlard express et arrivée au château**

Hermione fut la première à arriver sur le quai 93/4. elle avait déposé ses bagages et attendait ses amis qu'elle considérait comme ses frères après tant d'années ensemble. Elle vit ses frères qui venaient de déposer leurs bagages dans le train. Elle alla les voir et se planta devant eux.

H : Salut les garçons !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et virent Hermione. Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Etais-ce vraiment Hermione ? En effet, cette dernière portait un jean taille basse, un haut qui dévoilait son ventre plat et une veste en cuir. Elle portait des bottines. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon dont quelques mèches dépasser. Elle avait mis un peu de maquillage ce qui la rendait magnifique.

HP : Hermione, est-ce toi ?

H : Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

R : Et bien, on ne reconnaît plus notre petite sœur.

H : Pourtant elle est devant vous. Bon vous venez, le train va partir.

Ils montèrent dans le train et rejoignirent le compartiment où était déjà Ginny avec Luna et Neville. Tout le monde s'étonna du changement d'Hermione. Quand le train démarra et que tout le monde était assis, Harry demanda à Hermione pourquoi ce changement.

H : Et bien comme en 7ème année nous pouvons nous habiller comme nous le souhaitons et que la guerre est finie, j'ai décidé de me lâcher et de devenir la véritable Hermione Granger. Plus celle qui est toujours cachée derrière ses bouquins et qui ne s'amuse jamais. Vous n'aimez pas ce changement ?

Ensemble : Oh que si !

G : Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser cette année.

HP : Ça tu l'as dit ma puce. Je vais enfin pouvoir être normal et en plus avoir mal à cette foutue cicatrice.

H : Au fait, comment est ta maison ?

HP : Splendide ! Mes parents avaient vraiment de bons goûts.

L : Tu as pu la refaire à l'identique ?

HP : Oui grâce aux souvenirs de Remus, d'Albus, de Minerva et en fait de tout l'Ordre.

N : Tu les appelles par leur prénom ?

HP : Ils me l'ont demandé. C'est beaucoup plus agréable.

R : Vous savez si nous avons de nouveaux profs ?

G : Et bien d'après Papa, nous allons changé de professeurs en potions et en DCFM.

R : Rogue n'enseigne plus à Poudlard ?

G : Oh si ! Mais je pense qu'il va reprendre son ancien poste.

HP : Il nous a bien aidé lors de la bataille. Il nous a vraiment prouvé qu'il était de notre côté.

R : C'est vrai.

H : Est-ce que ça va mieux entre vous ?

HP : Beaucoup mieux depuis que l'on a parlé à cœur ouvert.  
Flash back

Harry et Severus Rogue étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les avait enfermés afin qu'ils puissent parler. Aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la parole le premier. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry prit la parole en se tournant vers son professeur de DFCM.

HP : Je pense professeur que si nous voulons sortir de ce bureau, il faut que l'on se parle.

S : Quelle bonne idée Potter.

HP : Arrêtez d'être sarcastique avec moi ! J'en ai marre de votre comportement. Vous le savez ça ? Cela fait six ans que vous me détestez, que vous me foutez des retenues à longueurs d'années, que vous m'insultez. Je comprends que vous détestiez mon père et mon parrain pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait lors de votre scolarité ici. Je dirai même que c'était injuste de leur part. Mais ne reportez pas votre haine sur moi seulement parce que je ressemble physiquement et j'ai bien dit physiquement à mon père. Par contre pour le côté moral, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne suis pas le prince que vous pensez. Là où j'ai grandi, on ne me traite pas comme tel mais comme une boniche qui doit tout faire. Ils n'aiment pas notre monde et ils n'ont qu'une envie c'est de me voir déguerpir de chez eux. Je vais en profiter pour m'excuser auprès de vous. M'excusez de ce que j'ai pu dire sur vous et de vous accuser de traître. J'ai compris que ce que vous faisiez pour l'Ordre, vous ne le faisiez pas avec bonté de cœur. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour sauver le monde des Sorciers mais aussi celui des Moldus. Voilà j'ai tout dit.

Severus était étonné du comportement du jeune homme. Ce qu'il venait de dire le faisait réfléchir sur son comportement. C'est vrai qu'il avait été injuste envers lui seulement parce qu'il ressemblait physiquement à James Potter. Il était tant de se faire pardonner.

S : Je m'excuse Potter de ce que je vous ai fait subir. C'est vrai que je vous ai tout de suite jugé sans vous connaître. J'aurai dû voir également le côté de votre mère en vous. Cette gentillesse et cette envie d'aider autrui, c'était vraiment Lily.

HP : Vous ne détestiez pas ma mère ?

S : Au contraire. Elle est devenue ma seule amie et donc ma meilleure amie. On pouvait parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures entières. On se retrouvait soit à la bibliothèque soit à la Salle sur demande.

HP : Pourquoi vous l'insultiez lors de votre souvenir ?

S : On s'était disputé ce jour-là pour une bêtise. Après cet incident, nous nous sommes réconciliés. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous qui étiez visé lors de la prophétie.

HP : C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes rangé de notre côté ?

S : Oui. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Albus afin de me racheter.

HP : Et si nous devenions amis ?

S : Alors effaçons nos six années de haine ?

HP : Oui. Amis ?

S : Amis !

Ils se serrèrent la main et à partir de ce jour, ils s'appelèrent par leur prénom.

Fin du flash back.

HP : Et voilà, vous savez tout.

H : C'est génial ! Tu pourras apprendre plein d'information sur ta mère Harry.

HP : Ouais c'est vrai. Il m'a également dit qu'il m'a vu lorsque je suis né. Il est venu à St Mangouste quand mon père n'y était pas.

R : Et ben dis donc. Je pense que si l'on m'avait dit ça en 1ère année, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

HP : À qui le dis-tu !

H : Je serai bien restée avec vous jusqu'à la fin du voyage mais mes obligations m'attendent.

N : Tu es la nouvelle préfète en chef ?

H : Et oui ! À plus tard.

Hermione sortit du compartiment en se dirigeant vers le devant du train afin de rejoindre le professeur MacGonagall et le deuxième préfet en chef. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago Malefoy dans le compartiment. Ainsi c'était lui son homologue. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre. Quand il entendit du bruit venant de la porte, il se retourna et vit Hermione. Il ne dit rien et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle s'attendait à une insulte de sa part et elle pensait avoir vu dans son regard une lueur de tristesse. Que s'était-il passé lors des vacances. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui en attendant la directrice adjointe. Cette dernière arriva. Elle fut surprise du silence qui régnait dans la pièce mais en voyant le regard de Drago, elle comprit tout de suite. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué son histoire.

M : Bonjour à tous les deux !

H & D : Bonjour professeur.

M : Bien, je suis ici pour vous expliquer votre rôle de préfet en chef. Comme vous le savez déjà, vous aurez un appartement en commun. Vous allez devoir faire des rondes chaque soir en vous alternant. Vous pouvez retirer des points à un élève mais seulement s'il le mérite. Vous allez aussi devoir organiser 3 bals cette année : Halloween, Noël et la Saint-Valentin. Me suis fais-je bien comprendre ?

H & D : Oui madame.

M : Bien, je dois allez voir les autres préfets. À plus tard.

H & D : À plus tard professeur.

La directrice adjointe sortit du compartiment laissant les deux préfets en chef seuls. Drago avait une nouvelle fois regarder dehors ne disant pas un mot. Hermione fut donc très surprise de cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle décida de retourner avec ses amis. Dans le compartiment il n'y avait que Harry et Neville.

H : Ils sont où les trois autres ?

HP : Avec Minerva.

H : Ginny et Luna sont préfètes ?

N : Oui. Elles le méritent toutes les deux d'avoir ce poste comme toi.

H : Merci Neville.

HP : Qui est le deuxième préfet en chef ?

H : Drago Malefoy.

HP : La fouine ?

H : Exactement. Mais quelque chose a changé en lui. Il ne m'a pas insulter et il regardait tout le temps dehors. Quelque chose s'est passé pendant ces vacances qui l'ont changé. Et je compte bien le découvrir.

HP : Ah ouais ?

H : Ouais.

Le temps passa. Ginny et Luna arrivèrent dans le compartiment. Ginny s'assit à côté d'Harry et Luna à côté d'Hermione.

G : Deveniez qui on a vu dans un compartiment seul ?

H : Drago Malefoy ?

G : Exact. Il nous a même pas insulter.

L : Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui a changé.

H : Je vous l'avais dit les garçons.

N : Il va falloir savoir pourquoi.

R (en entrant dans le compartiment) : Il faut mettre nos robes, on arrive à destination.

Ils se mirent donc leur robe de sorcier. Quand le train s'arrêta, Hermione descendit la première afin d'orienter les différentes années. Drago se joignit à elle et fit de même. Quand toutes les diligences furent partie, les deux préfets en chef montèrent dans la dernière. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Leur diligence arriva avant tout le monde devant les portes du château. Ils descendirent de la diligence et ils conduirent les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année à la grande salle où les attendaient les professeurs de Poudlard à part bien sûr de la directrice adjointe. Tout le monde s'assit à leur place. Les premières années entrèrent dans la salle afin d'être répartit dans l'une des quatre maisons. Le Choixpeau fit d'abord son discours puis il eut la répartition. Quand tout cela fut fini, le directeur Albus Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde. Il présenta les nouveaux professeurs.

A : Passons aux professeurs. Le professeur Rogue reprend les cours de potion. Et le professeur Lupin revient parmi nous pour assurer les cours de DFCM.

Tout le monde applaudit surtout chez les Griffondor qui adoraient leur professeur de DFCM. Dumbledore finit son discours et le repas put commencer au grand plaisir d'un certain rouquin.

Après le repas, les préfets en chef s'assuraient que les préfets prenaient les choses en main quand cela fut fait, ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement en attendant que l'un de leurs professeurs viennent leur donner le mot de passe. Ils attendirent en silence. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui vint les voir.

S : Bonsoir à tous les deux.

H & D : Bonsoir professeur.

S : Le mot de passe de votre appartement est (en se tournant vers le tableau qui représentait un serpent et un lion) Elfira.

Le tableau pivota et le professeur Rogue suivi des deux préfets en chef entra dans la pièce. Il y avait un grand salon et deux chambres. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers ses deux élèves.

S : Vous choisirez une chambre et vous pourrez faire la décoration que vous souhaiterez. Dans chaque chambre, il y a une salle de bain ainsi qu'un passage secret. D'après le directeur, c'est à vous de découvrir où il se situe et où il mène. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

H : Merci professeur.

D : À demain.

Severus regarda son filleul un court instant puis il laissa nos deux jeunes. Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

H : Tu veux prendre quelle chambre ?

D : Comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas de préférence.

H : Tu es sûr ?

D : Et toi ?

H : Je souhaite que tu choisisses la chambre que tu veux.

D : D'accord. Je prends celle de gauche.

H : Ok ! Bonne nuit Malefoy.

D : Bonne nuit Granger.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il lui fallait un mot de passe mais qu'elle dira quand elle sera dans sa chambre. Donc elle y réfléchit en explorant sa chambre qui comprenait un grand lit en baldaquin, un bureau qui était près de la grande fenêtre, d'une table de chevet, d'une coiffeuse et d'une grande armoire. Ses bagages étaient au pied de son armoire. Hermione s'assit sur son lit en cherchant un mot de passe. Elle le trouva enfin. Elle alla devant sa porte.

H : Mon mot de passe est Ael.

La porte change de couleur (elle était rouge avant) et devint blanche. Hermione sourit puis elle prit ses affaires de nuit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher.

c'est du breton et cela signifie Ange.


End file.
